Saturday Night Bite
by Twink423
Summary: Submission for the Twi-Girl "Under Her Thumb" challenge. Edward & Bella spice up their sex life. Domella & Subward come out to play on Saturday night. AH, BDSM, rated M.


**A/N: **Written for the Twi-Girl Revolution "Under Her Thumb" challenge.

Picpromt4 - http:/lh3(dot)ggpht(dot)com/this(dot)is(dot)my(dot)darker(dot)side/Rp62F26FYPI/AAAAAAAAAlI/r4IKVUJIUrI/s800/cc_15016085(dot)jpg (Take out the dots and replace with a . )

This is my first attempt at writing fic, so I hope it doesn't suck completely. Also, I have no experience in BDSM, this is just a work of fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Edward, sadly. And I'm not S. Meyer... she would probably roll over and die if she read this anyway. I'm just having fun making her characters have fun, smexy times, I mean that is the only reason for reading fic right?

Also, I have a link for Bella's outfit. Check it out: http:/ny-image2(dot)etsy(dot)com/il_fullxfull(dot)54770322(dot)jpg

* * *

I kneel in our bedroom facing the door with my head down, waiting for her, wearing only what she requested of me tonight in her note - black leather pants. Cliche right? Yeah, I know. I think so too, but what my Mistress wants, my Mistress _always_ gets. She always tells me she loves the way my ass looks in these pants and who am I to disappoint? She is in charge and I want to obey her. Well most of the time. Sometimes it's fun to act or speak out of line so I can get some punishment. Plus, I know she loves it too.

Of course she does. It was her idea in the first place to start this. Every Saturday for the last six months has been our playtime and we've enjoyed every encounter. It first came about when we started talking about spicing up our sex life, not that it needed much spicing up. We still had sex all the time, but we were just looking for something different we hadn't done before.

About six months ago we were coming up with ideas and she said she would love to tie me up and dominate me. Sure, we had dabbled in tying each other up, but it was pretty tame. Just silk scarves or play handcuffs. My cock twitched at the thought of her taking control over me and I easily complied. We decided to start that weekend.

Ever since then, she thought up new ways to take control by searching the internet, going to adult toy shops and ordering things online for us to play with. I never knew what was planned and I liked it that way. She never ceased to amaze me each week.

One thing is always the same. Bella, as my mistress, always takes care of me. I love every minute of it. During the week, I am a vice president of a very large corporation. I am always in control, always making decisions. I love being able to surrender everything to my Bella, _my Mistress_, on our Saturday night playtime.

Tonight she requested I wear only the black leather pants and to wait for her in our bedroom promptly at eight. Since we are both still new to this and not a full time Domme and Sub, we don't feel the need to devote a space to a separate playroom. Maybe someday, who knows?

So here I am. _Waiting._ I have become so patient over the last few months, knowing that if I am ready and waiting as she has asked, she will bring me so much pleasure and allow me to worship her. Not that worshipping her is something new to me. I do that every day we are together. I have worshipped her for the five years we have been together and the last three of which we have been married. She is the only woman for me for the rest of my life and I intend to keep showing her that every day we are together. Whether it's in the mundane activities such as making her coffee in the morning and kissing her goodbye before leaving for work or submitting to her on our Saturday nights, I will devote myself to her.

I hear the door handle jostle open and hold my breath. Waiting. Always waiting for her. My Mistress. I long to look at her now, but know it is not allowed until she grants me permission. Her heels click on the hardwood as she slowly enters the room and closes the door with a soft click. I wonder what she has chosen to wear tonight. I hope she doesn't make me wait long until I can peruse her beautiful body.

"Hello, my pet," she purrs and my cock jumps in my pants.

_Fuck._

I suppress the groan wanting to escape my lips. I know better than to make a sound until she says so.

Already I am straining against the material of my leather pants. And it feels glorious. I never thought I would enjoy this as much as I do when she first suggested the idea. Now I can't imagine not having this playtime with her.

She slowly walks toward me and runs her fingers through my hair. She then scrapes her nails down my neck and back as she stands behind me. I bite my lip to keep from crying out at the mixture of pain and pleasure of her long nails. She grows them out now and I'm sure it's for this purpose alone. She knows what it does to me.

"Your ass looks delicious in those pants." I knew she'd love them. "Thank you for wearing them for me," Bella murmurs in my ear this time. She then gives my earlobe a nibble followed by her softly blowing on the spot where her teeth just were. "You may greet me now, love."

"Hello, Mistress Isabella. I've missed you," I purr as sweetly as I can.

"I've missed you too, my pet. I have plans for us tonight, are you ready?" she asks with a rigid tone to her voice.

_Fuck, yes._

"Yes, Mistress Isabella." I speak softly, just as she likes.

"Very good," she hums gently as she walks to stand in front of me now. She allows me to kiss the narrow strip of naked flesh on her upper thighs. Again, I resist the urge to see her whole outfit.

She lifts my chin but I keep my eyes downcast, staring intently at her luscious legs clad in black sheer stockings and impressive black high heels. I know my place right now. I can see she is wearing a matching thong and garter belt. In my perphiery, I can make out a blue corset, overlaid with black lace and bows. I long to see it all.

"Look at me now, pet," she instructs as she strokes my jaw.

I lift my eyes to meet hers and, as I make the ascension, I drink her all in. She's sheathed in the most beautiful, blue corset. It fits her so well and she looks truly mouthwatering. I wish I could tell her how much she pleases me right now, as I want to rip it right off of her and lick her succulent skin, but I quell those feelings for now. I hope she will let me do that later.

"Do you like what you see, my pet?"

"You look absolutely stunning." She knows I mean it.

"Thank you. Tell me my pet, will you please me?"

"However you wish, Mistress Isabella."

"That's my good pet. I know you will not disappoint me," she says. She strokes my cheek and I nuzzle my face into her hand. "Lie on your back on the bed with your arms and legs spread out."

I love it when she starts commanding me. Rising to my feet, I walk swiftly to the bed and lie down as I'm told, awaiting her next instruction.

"Very nice, my pet. You look so perfect, lying there waiting for me, open for me." She walks to the left side of the bed and binds my wrist and ankle in the leather cuffs we have installed there. Walks to the right side of the bed, she repeats the process. I love when she binds me, even though it almost kills me not to be able to touch her. I am confident that when I please her tonight, she will reward me with a treat of my choosing. Right now I'm thinking I'll kiss every part of her skin that is not currently exposed to me.

She leans down and gives me a searing kiss, slowly twisting her tongue with mine while rubbing her hand over the bulge in my pants.

_Fuck._

Next, she walks to her dresser and opens a drawer, pulling out a blindfold she's used numerous times. I love when she uses it. My other senses are heightened when I am unable to see what she is going to do next. The anticipation of what is to come tonight is almost too much to handle at this point, but I know if I don't calm down I will never make it as far as she wants to go. I try so very hard to please my Mistress and not come until I am told to. I don't want to be punished for that again.

Bella returns to the bed and secures the blindfold over my eyes, making my vision go dark in an instant. The fur lined blindfold feels so soft and comfortable to me now. I almost want her to use it every week. Although that would mean I wouldn't get to feast on her beautiful form. I am already hard and can tell by her lingering hand in my hair that she is very turned on as well.

"I'll be right back, my pet," she coos as she walks away from the bed. From the sound of her footfalls, she's going back to the dresser. I imagine she is running her hands across her body as she walks, teasing herself as she sometimes does when she knows I cannot touch her because I'm bound. I let the image of her lightly brushing her fingers down her delicate neck and caressing in between her breasts simmer in my mind. All of a sudden, I hear the dresser drawer open again. I wonder what she might use on me tonight.

We have acquired various toys over the last six months due to our expanding, saucy playtime. Visions flood my mind of paddles, varied textures of floggers, cock rings and the riding crop. I have come to respect and learn about each toy along with my Mistress and also the pleasure and pain they can each bring. If used properly, and in the right frame of mind, they are all very pleasurable.

She once again walks back toward the bed. I then feel her lips brush against mine, but softer this time, and only for a few seconds.

"Tonight will be about pleasure, unless you disobey, then we will focus on pain, but I would much rather pleasure you, my pet," she whispers into my ear. I start to feel something run along my chest. Ah, the riding crop. One of my favorites.

All of a sudden, I feel the sharp strike of the crop over my right nipple. I cry out in my head but never out loud. I don't want to displease my Mistress. If she wants to hear me, she'll ask. Next she strikes the left nipple. _So good. _Then, very slowly, she drags it down my chest, through my treasure trail, and teases my belly button. I feel her flick the button open on the top of my pants and slowly pull down the zipper. My cock hardens unmistakably more when she does this, springing forward as it's slowly revealed to her.

"Already so hard for me, my pet." I hear the smile in her voice as she speaks; she is pleased. Always my goal.

She then very gently runs the crop along my cock and swirls it around the head. It feels oh so good again, she knows how to take care of me. She pulls down the front of my pants just a little bit more, exposing more of me to her. Next there is a slap to my balls, not too hard, but just enough to make my hips rise off the bed and come back down again.

"Raise up your hips again," she commands me. Bella grabs the waist of the pants and slowly drags them down my thighs. The pants can't be pulled far since my legs are spread out and shackled to the bed.

"So beautiful, my pet. Do you know what it does to me to see you lying there waiting for me, aching for me to touch you?" I love it when she talks like this. "You may respond."

"I hope it excites you as much as it does me, Mistress," I whimper back as she slowly runs the crop along my cock, balls and thighs now, swatting me every now and then. I feel all the rest of the blood in my body rush to my cock and now I am the man of steel. Superman, eat your heart out. I have my very own Lois Lane and she knows just how to weaken me with her very own kryptonite.

"Taste," she purrs into my ear as she slips her finger into my mouth. How did she move up here so fast? She is delicious, sweet and heady. It's the one thing I can never get enough of from my wife, my lover, my Mistress. "See how it excites me too?" she asks. I love imagining her touching herself to give me that taste. What a treat already. I must be a good boy tonight so I can get more of her.

The bed shifts as she climbs up onto it and I feel one of her stocking clad legs swing over me while she straddles my chest. She is so close I can smell her. I lick my lips.

"Do you want another taste? You may answer." She knows I do, what a stupid question to ask, but I answer with a soft, "God, yes Mistress."

"Ok then. I shall let you have this treat while you please me with your mouth. After that, I may uncuff you so you can touch me, but we'll see how good a job you do." She loves teasing me this way, as she knows I will please her every time with my mad oral skills. She always tells me that I am the best she's ever had in that department, which of course inflates my ego, among other things. I like to know that I can please my wife this way. I love doing it as much as she loves receiving it. One of these days I am going to have to teach a class or something to share my skills. Cunnilinguist: She Comes First and Often. Yeah, that could work. I file it away for later.

She crawls closer to my head and mouth, positioning herself right above me. I get another whiff of her essence and am practically salivating.

My Mistress speaks once more. "You may talk or make any noises you need to bring me this pleasure. Do not stop until I tell you to. Do you understand, my pet?"

"Yes Mistress. I will please you until you can't take any more," I reply sweetly as I feel her fingers scraping through my hair and scalp again.

"Very well, my pet. You may begin." And with that she lowers herself to my mouth and my tongue pokes out to get that initial taste directly from the source. Oh my god, she is dripping onto me already. I notice that she is still wearing the thong. Only I didn't get the memo before, because they are crotchless. How did I miss that and where did she find these? It's so hot knowing she shops for all this sexy lingerie for us and our playtime.

Her taste is... utterly divine. No matter how often I do this, it will never be enough. I begin with soft, slow strokes with my tongue, back to front, lapping up her juices. All for me, _only_ for me. I flick her clit with my tongue. She jerks and cries out, "Oh god, so good."

Bella grips my head and keeps my mouth right on her pussy. I plunge my tongue into her and wrap my lips around her clit, simultaneously sucking and humming. She loves this, I can tell. I know her body better than I know my own.

"Yes, Edward, don't stop. _Please_." She's begging me now? Like I would _ever_ stop. I keep going, licking, sucking, kissing, and gently biting her clit.

"You taste _so good _Mistress. Give me more." Now I am begging her. Her hips writhe above my face. I long to hold onto them, hold her still and to give a helping hand, but I can't. I continue feasting on my beautiful Mistress. I plunge my tongue into her again at a rapid pace as she moans atop me. Her juices keep coming and I greedily lap them up. I love that only I can do this to her and get this kind of reaction out of her.

She is panting now as I make my way back to her clit. I wish I could see her beautiful face as I bring her to the brink. I can only hope that she will remove the blindfold later and let me see her. "I'm going to suck you off so hard, Mistress, and make you pant even harder." This makes her cry out in pleasure. She loves the dirty talk as much as I do. I never knew when we met how much of a minx she was in the bedroom, but I wouldn't change any of it for a second.

"So good, so good, so good," she chants over and over now. I suck the life out of her clit, or at least it seems like it. I nibble every so often as well and am relentless in my pursuit to bring her to the pinnacle.

"Ungh... Edward... _so_ close," she mewls between pants. So beautiful, her sounds and words drive me on, closer to her climax.

"Come on, baby, give it to me." I stop for only a few seconds to nudge her on.

And then she's falling off the cliff, legs quivering around my head, crying out my name. "Edward... yes, baby... Edward... so good... Edward... oh god... Edward... don't stop... Edward... aaaaahhhh... Edward... please... Edward... oooooohhhh... Edward." She continues as I keep on, keeping on. I literally could do this for hours to hear those noises and my name falling off her tongue in ecstasy. I know I am making her feel this good, but I know she can't handle much more. I'm beginning to wonder how much time has passed. She is squirming around for so long while I keep licking, sucking and swallowing all that I can.

"Oh god... too much... have to stop now, baby," she sputters out between pants. I slow down and take one last, long lick from her opening to her clit, placing a gentle kiss there. She sighs heavily and moves down me a bit before collapsing astride my chest.

"Oh my god, Edward... how do you do that to me? I swear _every_ time it gets better," she praises. She leans down to kiss my lips, tasting herself all over my face. I must be messy with her all over me since I was just going to town, but it doesn't ever seem to bother her. Actually, I think it turns her on to taste her sweet self on me. I find her simply intoxicating.

"I love you, so much, Edward," she purrs while still showering me with kisses.

"I love you too, Bella. Always and forever." She allows me to call her Bella when I want to declare my love for her; one of the agreed upon rules for our playtime.

"I am now going to free you from the cuffs and take the blindfold off. I have a few other plans for us." There is a light teasing tone to her voice and I can't wait to find out what else is in store.

Bella slides off me and unbuckles the cuffs on my right side. I hear her heels clicking away as she makes her way to the other side of the bed to undo the left side. It's bright as she slips off the blindfold. My eyes take some time to adjust coming out of the complete darkness. She is still fully clothed and gorgeous. She stands at the end of the bed as she begins pulling my pants the rest of the way off.

I am openly ogling her but she doesn't seem to mind right now as she grabs the riding crop from the floor. She drags the crop up one leg and down the other, but not before stopping to lightly slap my cock with it. I suppress the urge to groan as I am so ready to be inside of her now. If I play my cards right, she will give me that second reward tonight.

"Roll over." Suddenly she is back to that commanding voice with a definite bite to it. My Mistress is back to play. I flip over quickly and feel the sharp sting of the riding crop on the backs of my thighs.

_Fuck, that's good._

Bella continues working over my thighs and backside with the riding crop. She grates her nails down my back. I'm sure that will leave marks, but only for a day or two. It's so worth it.

"You have pleased me very well tonight, my pet, but do you think I didn't notice you gawking at me when I took the blindfold off?" she asks almost warmly, but I can detect the hard edge there.

_Fuck! I'm in trouble now._

"What shall I do with you now?" I don't dare answer her now so I keep my mouth shut. There are more snaps of the crop against my thighs while she seems to contemplate how to punish me.

"I think you have earned yourself a spanking. You will count to five," she orders. And with that, her hand lands on my bottom with a loud smack.

"One," I whimper. That caught me by surprise. She isn't going to go easy on me.

And then a second blow. "Two."

Her third strike is the hardest yet. "Three," I half shout, half whimper.

She must notice my discomfort as the fourth hit is lighter, but still bites. "Four," I manage in a more controlled voice.

For the fifth and final blow, she eases up. It's barely a love pat, such a juxtaposition to the other four. "Very good, my pet. Did I hurt you?" She sounds sincere.

"Nothing I can't handle, Mistress. I'm sorry I displeased you," I choke out and try to hide the hurt in my voice. That was kind of painful, but I would never tell her that while we're playing.

I feel her nails lightly brushing along my bottom and it's surprisingly soothing to my now sore backside. I feel the bed shift once more as she sits atop my legs and places delicate kisses all along my ass. The pain is subsiding as she showers me with her love. I feel much more relaxed and wonder what we will do next.

As soon as that thought passes through my mind, I feel Bella's teeth sink into my butt cheek.

"Aaaahhhh!" I cry out in pain and also surprisingly, pleasure. "Oh god, Mistress. I'm so sorry." She releases me then.

"It's ok now, my pet. Just don't forget your place, alright?" she speaks in dulcet tones and softly strokes me with her nails.

We lie like this for a few minutes and, while she is soothing me, I come back down from that high.

"Would you like me to be as naked as you are, my pet?" she asks with her voice full of saccharine and just a hint of playfulness. She knows my feelings on the subject, but she still asks every time.

"Mistress, as lovely as you look in that outfit, I would love it even more if you were _bare_ before me." and I hope she didn't miss my double meaning. As much as we try to be a Domme and Sub on Saturday nights, there are many times where we slip back into just being Edward and Bella - husband and wife, best friends, lovers, soul mates - and that's ok. We are not strict in this lifestyle. We do whatever we feel comfortable with, and right now, I want to make love to my wife, my Bella.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued... **

**Spanks and bewb gropes to my h00r ooza who beta'd this trainwreck for me. I'm sure it still is in need of work, but at least I have room for improvement.**

**Let me know what ya think, even if you hate it, squicked you out, whatevs. Any feedback will help me as a writer. Thanks!  
**


End file.
